The present invention relates to a loop-pin attaching device which can shot a loop-pin which can bind clothes, socks, or the like or which can attach tags such as brand labels, price tags, material description, instructions or the like to a good by inserting one end portion of an un-looped of the loop-pin into a part of a good and after that by coupling both end portions thereof with each other so as to form a loop.
In general, in order to bind clothes, daily small articles, sandals, shoes or the like or to efficiently attach brand labels, price tags or the like to relevant products, various kinds of loop-pins and the loop-pin attaching devices have been used in the past.
A specific configuration of one embodiment of a conventional loop-pin 10 is explained with reference to FIGS. 7 to 11.
As shown in FIG. 7, the loop-pin 10 comprises a flexible filament section 12, an insertion head section 13 equipped with a suitable engagement section 16 located at one end of the filament section 12, and a socket section 15 equipped with a hole 14 for irreversibly passing the insertion head section 13 located at the other end of the filament section 12, wherein the hole 14 being provided with a pair of blade section 17, 17xe2x80x2 inside thereof and which can engage with the engagement section 16 of the insertion head section 13.
And further, this conventional loop-pin 10, for example, is made of a synthetic resin material such as ordinal nylon resin, polyester resin or the like and also the insertion head section 13, the socket section 15 and the filament section 12 thereof being integrally molded into one body.
In the above-mentioned embodiment, as shown in FIG. 8, when a desired good, for example a bag 200, is a target good to which a tag should be attached, after the filament section 12 is inserted into a hole 410 previously provided on the tag 400, such as a label or the like, the socket section 15 and a part of the filament section 12, for example, are passed through a space formed between a gripping portion 300 of the bag 200 and a surface of main body of the bag 200 and then the insertion head section 15 is inserted into the hole 14 formed inside the socket section 15 which having a function to hold the tag, so that a predetermined tag 400 can be attached to the good 200 with reducing the filament section 12 into a loop like configuration.
Note that, in the present invention, the above-mentioned loop-pin 10 as shown in FIG. 7 can be used, individually, one by one, but in many cases, in order to improve working efficiency, a loop-pin sheet 600 as shown in FIG. 9 in which a plurality of loop-pins 10 are arranged in parallelism with each other can be used.
Note that as shown in FIG. 9, the sheet of loop-pins 600 has a configuration in that which comprises a plurality of unit loop-pins 10 are arranged adjacently to each other with the respective filament sections 12 being arranged in parallelism to each other, and further, a plurality of the insertion head sections 13 which being also adjacently arranged to each other or portions in the vicinity of the insertion head sections 13 and a plurality of socket sections 15 also being adjacently arranged to each other or portions in the vicinity of the socket sections 15, are connected to each one of a pair of connecting bars 24 and 24xe2x80x2, respectively, and the inserting head sections 13 or the portions located near by the inserting head sections 13, and the socket sections 15 or the portions located near by the socket sections 15 are respectively connected to each one of the connecting bars 24 and 24xe2x80x2, via joint members 11 and 11xe2x80x2.
In the sheet of loop-pins 600, each one of the unit loop-pins 10 is made of a synthetic resin material such as ordinal nylon resin, polypropylene resin, polyester resin or the like and also the insertion head section 13, the socket section 15 and the filament section 12 thereof being integrally molded into one body.
Further the sheet of loop-pins 600 is mounted on a loop-pin attaching device 20 as shown in FIG. 10 as one embodiment of a conventional loop-pin attaching device and each one of the unit loop-pins 10 can be shot out one by one, respectively, at every time when an operation lever 22 is operated, so that the respective unit loop-pins 10 can be attached to a good with a necessary label.
FIG. 10 shows a condition in that the loop-pin sheet 600 as used in this embodiment is mounted on a loop-pin attaching device 20.
On the other hand, FIG. 11 shows a top plan view of a loop-pin attaching device 20 as used in this embodiment, and it shows that a pair of vertical grooves 40 and 41 into which the above-mentioned connecting bars 24 and 24xe2x80x2 of the loop-pin sheet 600, being inserted, respectively, are provided on both side of the loop-pin attaching device 20.
For example, the connecting bar 24xe2x80x2 to which the socket sections 15 of the loop-pin sheet 600 are connected, is inserted into the vertical groove 40 while the connecting bar 24 to which the insertion head section 13 of the loop-pin sheet 600 are connected, is inserted into the vertical groove 41.
On the other hand, the loop-pin attaching device 20 as used in this embodiment is provided with a shooting pin 42 which is driven by the operational lever 22 on a side portion of the vertical groove 41 so that the inserting head section 13 is cut off from the joint member 11xe2x80x2 connected to the connecting bar 24 and thereafter, it can be pushed out forwardly along an inside pass of the cylindrical hollow needle 21, one by one.
On the other hand, the socket section 15 thereof is pushed out forwardly along an inside pass of the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 with a suitable pushing means 25, for example, a pushing means with a gear-rack mechanisms, and thereafter it will meet and be coupled with the inserting head section 13 at a tip end portion 44 of the guide tube portion 43.
However, in the embodiment of the loop-pin attaching device 20 as mentioned above, since the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 is fixedly attached to a overall front surface of a main body portion of the loop-pin attaching device 20, there frequently have been occurred some problems in which the socket section 15 of the loop-pin 10 is jammed inside the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 or the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 has been broken or damaged by a shock when it is applied to the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43, due to the loop-pin attaching device 20 being fallen down on a floor or due to the loop-pin attaching device 20 being in collision with another component, another device, a desk, a table or the like so as to generate some significant shock.
In this case, in the past, it was necessary to completely replace an over-all main body portion of the current with a new loop-pin attaching device 20 so as to increase the production cost.
Further, in the loop-pin attaching device 20, as shown in FIG. 12, when an operator wishes to attach a tag or the like to a desired good, first, a hole 410 of the tag 400 is engaged with the hollow needle 21 of the loop-pin attaching device 20, and thereafter, by operating the operational lever 22, each one of the filament section 12 of the respective loop-pins 10 is attached to a good 200 by reducing the filament section into a looped configuration.
However, this embodiment has another problem as mentioned hereunder.
Note that, when a projection length of the hollow needle 21 which is calculated from a surface 26 of the loop-pin attaching device 20 to the most tip end portion of the hollow needle 21, is set at the longer value, a distance formed between the tip end portion of the hollow needle 21 and the tip end portion 44 of the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 of the loop-pin attaching device 20, which guiding the socket section 15 will be reduced since the tip end portion 44 of the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 and the most tip end portion of the hollow needle 21 are oppositely arranged with each other.
Accordingly, in operating this device 20, this fact causes to make it difficult to hook the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 in a necessary part of a desired good so that operational work is restricted and working efficiency is reduced.
Note that, in the above-mentioned conventional loop-pin attaching device 20, when a loop-pin is about to be attached to a predetermined good with a tag or the like, the distance formed between the tip end portion of the hollow needle 21 and the tip end portion 44 of the curved cylindrical guide tube portion 43 of the loop-pin attaching device 20, must be set a adequate length met with the good to be labeled.
And thus, it was necessary to previously prepare a plurality of different kinds of the loop-pin attaching devices 20 each having the above-mentioned length being different from each other and to selectively use the one suitable for attaching the loop-pin to the good to be lab led in response to a design of goods.
This caused the operational cost therefore to be greatly increased.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned past problems and provide a loop-pin attaching device which has constructions which can easily take necessary counter action when troubles such as malfunctions, breakage or the like would be generated and further which can flexibly be applied to any kinds of goods.
In order to achieve the above-noted object of the present invention, the present invention adopts the following basic technical constitution.
Specifically, a first aspect of the present invention is a loop-pin attaching device for attaching a loop-pin comprising a filament section, an inserting head section provided at one end of the filament section and a socket section provided at the other end of the filament section and equipped with a hole for irreversibly passing the inserting head section therethrough and for holding the inserting head section therein, to a desired good, wherein the loop-pin attaching device being provided with a grip lever ratably pivoted to a grip section of a main body of the device, a first feeding pin for moving the socket portion of the loop-pin in response to an operation of the grip lever and a second feeding pin for moving the inserting head section in response to an operation of the grip lever, and wherein the loop-pin attaching device being further provided with a first hollow guide member having a curved configuration and the first feeding pin being slid through an inside thereof and a second hollow guide member having a front end portion directing to a tip end portion of the first hollow guide member and the second feeding pin being slid through an inside thereof, both of the first and second hollow guide member being provided on a front end surface of the device, and further wherein the first hollow guide member being attached to the front end surface of the main body of the device, detachably.
And a second aspect of the present invention is a loop-pin attaching device for attaching a loop-pin comprising a filament section, an inserting head section provided at one end of the filament section and a socket section provided at the other end of the filament section and equipped with a hole for irreversibly passing the inserting head section therethrough and for holding the inserting head section therein, to a desired good, wherein the loop-pin attaching device being provided with a grip lever rotatably pivoted to a grip section of a main body of the device, a first feeding pin for moving the socket portion of the loop-pin in response to an operation of the grip lever and a second feeding pin for moving the inserting head section in response to an operation of the grip lever, and wherein the loop-pin attaching device being further provided with a first hollow guide member having a curved configuration and the first feeding pin being slid through an inside thereof and a second hollow guide member having a front end portion directing to a tip end portion of the first hollow guide member and the second feeding pin being slid through an inside thereof, both of the first and second hollow guide member being provided on a front end surface of the device, and further wherein the second hollow guide member being attached to the front end surface of the main body of the device, detachably.
In the present invention, since the loop-pin attaching device 20 has the above-mentioned sophisticated technical features, during a time when the device 20 is used, and when the first hollow guide member is broken or the socket section of the loop-pin is jammed inside the first hollow guide member, the first hollow guide member can be easily replaced with a new one under a simple operation.
And further, in the present invention, a suitable second hollow guide member having an adequate hollow needle length can be easily selected in accordance with a configuration, a shape or design of a good to be labeled with the loop-pin and additionally the second hollow guide member can be easily replaced with a new one under a simple operation.
Accordingly, in the present invention, the big disadvantage or big loss as shown in the conventional devices can be effectively avoided in that in the past, the loop-pin attaching device, even a main body of which is still in a condition to be able to be normally used, should be thrown away.
And further, in the present invention, it becomes unnecessary to previously keep a plurality of the loop-pin attaching devices each having the hollow needle the length thereof being different from each other and thus the operational efficiency can be improved as well as the cost for attaching a tag to a good can also be remarkably reduced.